


Temporal Bandage

by benjaminrussell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Len was not in his right mind during Doomworld, Post s2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: There are some things that time wants to happen, no matter what. Len and Mick's reunion is one of them.





	

Len wakes with a start, gasping and covered in a cold sweat. His sleep has been plagued by a nightmare that felt so real he could have sworn it had really happened, despite being certain he could never do the things he’d dreamed of.

It’s the third night in a row he’s had the nightmare, the third night since he’d found himself in the warehouse looking out at the city, with no memory of how he got there or what he’d been doing. That in itself had freaked him out enough that he hadn’t planned on sleeping that night but he’d found himself crashing anyway, tired out by some unknown activity, and once he was asleep the nightmare had descended on him.

A nightmare where men from the future had come and whisked him away, with promises of reuniting him with his partner and the chance to pull off the biggest heist in history, only to mess with him, to manipulate him so badly that he’d forgotten Lisa existed and gone so far as to murder Mick for trying to save his friends.

After the first night, he’d tried to forget about it, distracting himself by planning his next job and tiring himself out so much that he fell straight asleep, but then the nightmare came back just as violent, just as horrific as the first time. Last night he tried sleeping tablets, but they clearly haven’t made one iota of difference seeing as here he is again, sat up in bed in the middle of the night with his heart racing and an encroaching feeling of dread spreading through him.

If he was the sort of person who believed in fate and destiny, he would say the universe is trying to tell him something, but regardless, he knows he has to find Mick. He doubts the nightmares will stop until he has hard, solid proof in front of him that his sister is fine and his partner isn’t dead, and while he can reach out to Lisa with a phone call, Mick won’t be quite as easy to hunt down. He knows the right people though, so his main problem will not be finding him, but in fact getting Mick to forgive him for abandoning him after the Fire.

Luckily, he recently saw a man about a gun and so has the perfect ‘I’m sorry’ gift in mind.


End file.
